Being me, yet you
by madelynthemaddy
Summary: AU, From an early age it is agreed that Naruto is the reincarnation of the yondaime, and is made a hokage at 6, but he just want to break from his shadow. Angsthappy format


Well you took a big leap clicking here, I will not say "this is my first Naruto fic, so go east on me ." I will not because I know whatever is written here is completely me, and I want help with my writing style, so do flame, but explain why you are. Thank you!

Days after the sealing of the Kyuubi, the council had come together to discus the repercussions of the attack, what to do with those who had lost homes, families and friends, laws to be passed, who was to be the Godaime Hokage, and more importantly, what would happen to one, Uzumaki Naruto. The blond baby had been in the possession of the previous Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, since the imprisoning in the infant.

There was confusion about how a child could hold the dreaded demon, without being influenced. Also some believed the child was the Kyuubi itself. Some thought he was the son of the Yondaime, the man who sacrificed his life so the village would be safe. But by all means the largest question about this child was where had he come from?

On the 10th of October, the same day the beast assaulted Konoha, no child had been born in or around the village, they had only one idea where he may have come from but it was too far fetched to be true, surly?

Yet some still believed the sleeping infant was indeed the Yondaime reborn to protect the village in his next life. This idea was backed up by the child's appearance the blue eyes that had inspired a nation in his previous body, now sat in the skull of a baby in the next room. The bright yellow hair that had created the name "Konoha's Yellow flash" was but fuzz on the head of Naruto, yet still there. The yelling of the grown men and women arguing in the room caused cries from the overly large mouth of the baby (yet another feature of the hero who had lost his life).

Three days later and the was still no resolution over the baby's predicament, all they had agreed was what to do to the village, and not what the 'thing' in the next room was. But when the baby inadvertently made the room that he had been confined into something that looked like a train had crashed into it, with just a scream and some wind based Chakra, they agreed this child was the reincarnation of the Yondaime Hokage.

A six year old, with a face of a child waiting in a doctors surgery, sat on a large chair, almost throne-like, eyes strained to become larger, eyebrows furrowed with the effort, and a bottom lip protruding out of his face, making his scared and scary at the same time.

An oversized t-shirt hid the ninja shorts he was wearing, he barely filled the chair enough not to be lost in the throne's own grandeur. Other than that the room was empty. He clutched the arm rests of the imposing piece of furniture as thought he had cheated the height restrictions on a roller coaster, and suddenly realised it was a VERY bad idea to have done so.

Toes were curling and uncurling in his Shinobi shoes, a sure sign he was anxious about the new day that was dawning.

The door had barely opened when he shot a blast of wind Chakra shot out and crippled the door, showering the ANBU with fragments of the heavy wood.

"Sorry for the intrusion Uzumaki-Sama, but you have not left your room for a week, and haven't eaten for three days. We where worried." The woman in charge of his well fair entered, stooping into a bow, she waited for his reply. She had dark black hair, reaching her backside, and dark eyes. She looked like an Uchiha, although she had none of their blood in her.

Naruto turned his head away from her, and his semi-permanent glazed expression made it known he was not in the mood to talk.

"When did you last sleep Naruto?" At this his head spun, stopping to look her dead in the eyes, he looked like a camel about to spit on the ground, not a six year old gazing at a second highest rank of a ninja. She had just referred to him with no suffix and by his first name. Pausing, he dropped his instinctual stance of defence, by dropping his shoulders and relaxing his fingers.

"When did you start caring?" He replied with no respect.

"I always have, I raised you." Half tempted to tell her that she only cared for the Yondaime that he 'was'.

"Go away."

"But I have to get you ready for the ceremony. I'm sure the village won't appreciate a six year old in shorts to be their Hokage." She was removing her mouse mask and she spoke revealing a beaming smile.

"I don't care."

"Come on Naruto-Sama, you will regret I when you are older, and look back at this day." He winced, there was that suffix again.

Reluctantly he left the chair had sat on for the last three days without, moving towards the woman with an outstretched hand grasping it with his soft, still baby like hands. "That's better isn't it?"

He said nothing.

He was sitting again, in that chair that imposed over his frail body. The evening sun glared though the window creating a shadow of the seat and not him. Everything was disgustingly beautiful. The sun on the wall, pushing the shadows of the cracks and fractures into themselves.

He sat dressed in a pale blue Kimono, with orange circles starting large at the base of his sleeves and travelling up getting smaller, like bubbles. Hokage hat thrown away in disgust, it lay upside down, like a bug that could not get up again.

He had been trained before he could even walk, when he was ill he was made to read Jutsu scrolls, when he was injured and confined to bed, he was made to go though all the hand seals one hundred times, but because of his amazing healing ability, he hardly ever needed to rest for longer than a day.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Yondaime's techniques where easy, many put to the fact he was just 'relearning' all of them not truly working to perfect them for the first time. He hated he previous life, he knew it was true, he remembered things like when he first graduated the academy, teaching his first Genin team, and even mundane things like the pleasure Ramen gave him, because of this he never ate it, he did not want to have every one know every thing about him, when he knew nothing still.

When the last frost of spring came it was decided that this year just before the turning of the seasons, he would gain the Hokage title. It had happened today. He had long been known as Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, but had not been officially proclaimed as the leader of the village. Now at six and a half years old, he was (again) Hokage.

He didn't care.

Hokage hat drawn over his hedgehog hair, and his feet moving along staring a his sandals, the sound of voices was crashing around his head, he was drowning in the noise of the village, and he was glad he was, no one really noticed him, that was his ability, head down and he hoped no one saw him (and usually it worked). The smell of Ramen lured him, but he refused to enter the stall, just wander past, taking deep breaths though his nose. The nighttime on Fridays where always heavy with human traffic, ninjas met with civilian friends, spend their mission money, and relaxed with a good bottle of sake.

Children ran alongside their mothers and fathers, a group of Chunin girls laughed as the passed a group of Chunin boys, briefly stopping to chat about a recent D-rank mission fiasco, involving a river, cleaning up duty and a large trout (Naruto knew, he read the report). The orange lanterns seamed to float above the crowed, casting a serene light on the chaos. He loved Fridays

He hated not having someone to love it with.

Entering the Academy, it felt like coming home, although he had never been there (he had always has private tutors and people who knew 'him'). Now seven he was more powerful than one man he recognised as a person to listen to, Sarutobi, slowly his respect for the man became an urge to make him happy, and he did not know why (and did not care why).

Following his feet, they lead him to a class of children his age (although he did not feel it he was a child). They sat it organised seating, listening to a lecture about critical points on the human body, and Senbon. Some sat with enthusiasm, taking notes, sitting forward as if it would some how get the information in quicker. Others sat half asleep, heads lolling on the table, passing notes in the back set of desks, giggling at the diagram of a the naked human being on the black board. Securing the white and red hat with the word 'Ho' on, and stepped thought the door and into the future, a grin on his face.

The teacher stopped mid word, as the leader and supreme ninja, that had even been reincarnated just to protect this village again, he was just like he had been when he was a child in his previous body, only slightly thinner, more tiered looking, and had three whiskers on each cheek to show he contained a demon (though no other time was it show he was, other than his true fox like grin). Wearing his familiar blue and orange Kimono, he made a 'swish swish swish' noise as his legs rubbed the material together as he entered.

"Good Morning Iruka-San. How is teaching this morning? Are they well behaved?" It seemed strange a child spoke like an adult, and that he had talked to Iruka-Sensei like he was an equal.

The silence that had started when he entered remained in the air, hot and sticky, heavy.

"U-U-Uzumaki-Sama, ah, w-w-well I was just showing them how t-t-to, err, how to knock o-o-out an opponent." A chorus of whispers erupted at this. Iruka-Sensei was treating him like he was more than him, like he was more, just more. Naruto grimaced at the 'Sama' but quickly smiled kindly again.

"Do you mind if I watch? Iruka-_Sensei_?" Emphasizing the suffix, Iruka puffed out his chest unconsciously, and nodded vigorously. "Then please continue." Taking a seat on the bench next to two girls that sat staring open mouthed at him, he grinned at them, showing his enlarged canines, but in a friendly manner still. Removing his hat he rested it on the table, and motioned for the lesson to resume.

He learnt that school was not just teachers, but lots of people. Lots of soon to be friends.

Walking out of the academy gates ANBU bombarded him with questions and tasks, sighing he pulled his hat over his eyes and walked with the masked nins the rest of the way to the Hokage mansion. Looking at the 'faces' around him he saw dog, cat, wolf, eagle, and mouse, his 'mother'. Dismissing the ninjas with his hand wave, he turned to her with no words, she was acting odd. Usually she would be the first to reprimand him for disappearing for an hour, let alone a day.

"You're acting odd, what's wrong?" He said, her face was slightly shocked that he had asked it. No, not the way he asked it, but the way he said it like he was a child (he was but to be honest he has never acted like it).

"_You're _acting odd." She said using his words exact, just with a different emphasis. Putting a hand on his back they walked to his private quarters, the room often called the nothing room by ANBU, because it usually contained nothing but Naruto and that chair. Once he had sat in the chair, she knelt in the usual style of the Japanese on the floor.

"Why am I different from them?" He asked, he faced his lap not her, and continued "I am exactly the same, I have eight fingers and two thumbs, I have two eyes, a nose, teeth, lips, ears, hair, legs, arms, toes, yet why am I so different?" He voice empty yet full of tears.

There where two clicks from when she got up from her knees, Naruto had forgot she was getting old, she was one of the oldest ANBU, not only that she was the oldest with a child. "Because," she said, "you are special, you saved this village, and you're a hero." Her painted façade long since left on the floor, mouse mask facing the ground, a beaming smile left in its place.

"Am I special, or is it the other 'me'? Am I truly all that great? I'm just a copy; they are original, new, fresh, I'm so old compared, how many lives have I had that ended early? Never known." Pale tears streaked down his cheeks, sinking into the groves of his 'whiskers'.

"We may have the same as other people but we are different, but that's good. I don't think I could handle a world full of Naruto's." She grinned and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okaa-San, I want friends, my age, not one the council choose for me, and they all don't like playing. They want to train." She pulled him close, she had had him since birth, but never has she been 'Okaa-san' it had always been 'Mouse', 'Sumomo', and (whilst he was a baby and Sumomo was too much to say) 'Momo'.

"Your going back to school tomorrow, I need to talk to the council about having Sarutobi take his post until you think your really to take the title yourself." She let go of him, and stroked his hair.

He loved his Okaa-San; maybe one day she will be Okaa-Chan.

He walked thorough the gates of the Ninja academy to some strange looks. Whispers filtered between parents as they dropped their children off.

"Why is the Hokage back to the school?"

"Why is he dressed like that?"

"Who is that woman with him?"

Naruto, dressed in ninja shorts and his dark blue t-shirt with the Konoha spiral leaf on printed in orange, walked hand in hand with his 'Okaa-san', she was dressed in a pretty navy coloured kimono with white spirals licking up the sleeves and white trim round her neck. Her long black hair was in a loose bun on her head.

"Naruto, just find me if you change your mind, don't do anything you don't want to, ok?" It was strange; she had never acted so motherly, yet at the same time it seemed so right.

"Thank you, I'll make lots of friends! And I'll invite them over for dinner and we'll play!" Suddenly she saw that glint I his eyes that she had only seen in the Yondaime Hokage, he was happy, and despite he was finally himself, he was the Yondaime, no mistake, and he couldn't escape it. But.

He was happy, and maybe he would become individual if he were allowed to have a childhood and grow into himself.

End.

Finally finished and its my longest fanfiction, and I am very proud, if I have made any mistakes then please do tell me. Do you like it? I have some more ideas for this plot line, so hearing what you think of my writing style will really help. This is under Naruto. U and Sakura. H because the might be friends in the plot line. If I have made any mistakes do tell, and I will change it ASAP!

Thank for reading!

Madelynthemaddy.

xxx


End file.
